


Our Pasts Make Us Unique

by The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie (Socially_inept_bean)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Lovers, He’s trying his best, Janus is a single dad, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie
Summary: Roman’s not the greatest prince, but he’s trying his best. Turns out his best is threatening the local bread maker’s son
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Our Pasts Make Us Unique

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I was gonna write more of this. Get ready for some pining.

Virgil stared the prince down, even as his sword was pressed into his chin. The _prince_ , with all his fancy clothes and shiny swords that _daddy_ got him. Who knew why the dick even came down to the town, everyone knew he could live his perfect luxurious life all holed up in the palace, learning everything from nobles and other assholes just like him.

After what felt like an eternity, way to long to have to suffer through _his_ presence, the pressure under Virgil’s chin disappeared.

“I could have you beheaded for a slight like that,” Roman announced dramatically, as if anyone wanted to hear his stupid voice. Everyone who’d been walking the streets previously was watching, wondering if this was the one that’d finally get him killed.

“Then why don’t you _do it_?” Virgil shot back bitterly. After all, it was better than living in _this_ retched place where idiots like the prince were in charge. 

Roman seemed to study him for a moment. Virgil had never been the best at reading people, but he could’ve sworn a flash of. . . _something_ cross his face, before he barked a laugh, throwing his hand over his heart.

“Oh that’s incredible!” His laughter faded into a few chuckles, and he wipes his eye of non existent tears. The other townsfolk chuckled nervously. Virgil didn’t laugh. 

Roman suddenly straightened up, looking Virgil dead in the eye. He wouldn’t admit it was intimidating. He sheathed his sword and pressed a finger into Virgil’s chest. “Don’t get in my way again, peasant.” He was pushed backward into a stall, and the prince strode confidently away.

Virgil stared to make sure he was gone, before pushing himself of the stall. “Don’t get in my way again,” he mocked quietly, putting a hand on his hip. He brushed himself off, and picked up his basket from the ground. “God, what a prick. . .”


End file.
